


Кто бы мог подумать!

by evansforgotten



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansforgotten/pseuds/evansforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обокрасть известного коллекционера... Что может быть проще? Но все ли пойдет по плану?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто бы мог подумать!

Наш городок не пользовался популярностью у туристов. Даже относительная близость Стоунхенджа не привлекала их. На мощеных улочках не встретить иностранцев, в пабе не услышать чужих речей. Все было очень по-английски. Приезжая в Лондон по делам я всегда чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и торопился обратно, в родной уютный мирок. Когда долго живешь в спокойном городке, окружённом пшеничными полями, очень сложно приспособиться к суете большого города. Не то, чтобы меня не манили путешествия. Мне, конечно, хотелось посмотреть другие страны, соприкоснуться с иной культурой. Поэтому приезд известного коллекционера-археолога взбудоражил местное население и меня в том числе.  
Ранним утром, как обычно, я неторопливо шел от своего дома до лавки, что держал уже не первый год. Раньше она принадлежала моим родителям, продававшим в ней лечебные травы. Постепенно к ассортименту прибавились амулеты и обереги. Лучше всего продавались лечебные травы — женщины старшего поколения предпочитали обходиться народными средствами, но и помощью доктора не пренебрегали. Он у нас был всего один, и все его очень уважали. Как, в прочем, любого, кто работал на благо жителей.   
После смерти родителей лавка перешла мне. Работа была не тяжелая. Посетителей немного. В нашем городке остались потомки друидов, у которых всякие талисманы пользовались популярностью. Друиды были единственными, пожалуй, кого заботил соседствующий с нами Стоунхендж. Они регулярно приходили к нему вечером, когда памятник закрывался для посещения. Местные власти поначалу гоняли их, а потом сдались и выписали даже специальное разрешение. В конце концов, они никому не вредили, камни не разворовывали, как это прежде бывало.   
Дойдя до лавки, я услышал какой-то шум. В центре городка, на площади, стоял старый колодец, уже давно вышедший из строя. Его заколотили досками, а сверху повесили небольшой колокол. Для красоты. По прямому назначению — оповещать в случаи беды — на моей памяти его еще ни разу не использовали. И теперь кто-то, либо в шутку, либо всерьез, звонил на всю округу. Я так и застыл с ключом в руке. В окнах соседних домов показались удивленные лица. Кто-то даже выбежал на улицу, поглядеть, что случилось. Придя в себя, я ринулся к колодцу. Если это розыгрыш, то я надеру уши мальчишкам-проказникам. Местные ребятишки любили устраивать подобные выходки, кому-то же нужно их осаживать.   
Когда я выбежал на площадь, то обнаружил толпу, окружившую какого-то человека. Прежде я его никогда не видел, но черты лица показались мне смутно знакомыми. Я подошел поближе. Человек стоял рядом с нашим инспектором Леоном, равнодушно осматривавшим собравшихся людей. У него всегда был такой спокойный вид, будто ничто в целом мире не могло бы удивить или испугать его.   
— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал толпу Леон, и все притихли. Я попытался протиснуться сквозь плотные ряды, чтобы лучше разглядеть незнакомца. Невысокого роста, хорошо сложен, бородат и волосы чуть выше плеч. Одет в аккуратный костюм черного цвета, на ногах лакированные ботинки. Чересчур уж дорого одет для «белого воротничка» из Сити. Возможно какой-то лорд или миллионер. Только вот что ему нужно в нашем городке?  
— Я рад представить вам мистера Ланселота Лэйка, — внес ясность Леон. Лэйк учтиво улыбнулся. — Он здесь, чтобы провести раскопки вблизи города. Есть сведения, что там могут находиться останки древних поселений. Мистер Лэйк проведет здесь какое-то время. И наша задача оказать ему радушный прием.  
Тон у Леона был совершенно будничный, будто он читал скучную лекцию нерадивым студентам, с трудом подавляя зевоту. Лэйк продолжал улыбаться, кивая в знак подтверждения слов инспектора. Впечатление он производил приятное, но мне он показался немного печальным и мало похожим на археолога. Наверное, все дело в его костюме.  
— Благодарю вас, инспектор, за гостеприимство. Надеюсь, раскопки не помешают повседневному темпу вашей жизни, — Лэйк пожал Леону руку. Раздались вялые аплодисменты, и толпа зашушукалась, расходясь. Я же не спешил.  
— А, Мерлин, — Леон заметил меня и помахал рукой. Я неуверенно подошел.   
— Добро пожаловать, — сказал я, улыбнувшись Лэйку.   
— Спасибо, — ответил он.   
Вблизи я заметил, что кожа у него смуглая, глаза карие, вид довольно усталый. Должно быть, он только приехал и еще не успел передохнуть с дороги.  
— Мерлин, думаю, тебе будет интересно пообщаться с мистером Лэйком, — сказал Леон.   
— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Лансом.  
— Кхм… Ланс коллекционирует магические артефакты. Ты ведь тоже собираешь их?  
— В самом деле? — удивился я, и вдруг понял, почему его лицо показалось мне знакомым. В лавке хранилась подшивка старых газет, и в одной из них была статья о редкой коллекции Лэйка. Его интересовали камни разных пород, очень древние и обладавшие сильной энергетикой, отчего их считали магическими. Мало, кто верил в их удивительную силу, но ценность коллекции признавали все. Лэйк занимался археологическими раскопками с ранних лет, и сейчас спонсировал очень многие из них в Англии.  
— Совершенно верно, — подтвердил Ланселот. — Я надеюсь найти интересные экземпляры.  
— Боюсь, вы не сможете их увезти, — пожал я плечами.  
— То есть?  
— Стоунхендж входит в список наследия Юнеско, — неудачно пошутил я. Ланселот добродушно улыбнулся, видимо из вежливости.   
— В мире много интересного помимо этого загадочного круга. А теперь прошу простить, мне требуется отдых, — и чуть наклонив голову в знак прощания, он направился к дому миссис Уилсон, служившему также и гостиницей случайным путникам. Она жила одна, поэтому комнат в её доме вполне хватало, чтобы разместить всех желающих.  
— И надолго он к нам? — спросил я у Леона, когда Ланселот отошел.   
— Кто знает, — пожал он плечами. — В миле от нас у них целый палаточный городок. Его помощница верещала без умолку, пока я не сообразил, наконец, что им здесь нужно. Вот ведь, будто мне головной боли не хватает.  
— А, по-моему,это интересно, — заметил я. — Вдруг они найдут римские бани? И будем как Бат.  
— Закатай губу, Мерлин. Ступай-ка ты работать, — посоветовал Леон, а сам отправился в полицейский участок, где его ждала привычная рутина.   
Несмотря на внешнюю безмятежность нашей жизни, проблем хватало, а ему по статусу положено разбираться со всеми происшествиями, порой совершенно абсурдными.  
Я последовал совету Леона и отправился открывать лавку. Но до конца рабочего дня никак не мог выбросить слова Ланселота из головы. Хотелось расспросить о путешествиях, о коллекции. А если повезет, то и взглянуть на редкие камни. Я верил в их магические свойства. Не мог не верить, ведь сам считался ведьмаком, обладающим даром предвидения. И пусть видения были редки и обрывочны, в свое время они сильно меня пугали. У отца был такой же дар, и он научил меня его контролировать. Неожиданно возникающие видения пропали, теперь при желании я сам мог их вызвать. Но необходимости не возникало, и я не пользовался этой способностью. Я никогда не предавал этому должного значения. Быть может, зря. По крайней мере, мой отец придерживался иной точки зрения и считал, что от них есть большая польза.  
В семь вечера я закрыл лавку и отправился в местный паб выпить эля да послушать новости. Я нисколько не удивился, завидев издалека оживленную толпу. Те, кто был моложе, вышли с бокалами на улицу, и теперь, звонко смеясь, обсуждали события прошедшего дня. Внутри собрались старожилы и привычно сплетничали или бранили правительство. Мистер Харрисон очень любил громко ругаться, потрясая кулаком в воздухе. При этом он кряхтел как старая софа, но слушать его было даже забавно. Вот и сейчас вокруг него собрались благодарные слушатели.  
— А я вам так скажу, Ланселот этот здесь ничего не найдет, — мистер Харрисон сделал паузу, икнул и продолжил: — Пусть катиться обратно в свои богатенькие угодья.  
Слушатели заулюлюкали, соглашаясь. Я усмехнулся. В нашем городке чужаков не жаловали, а уж тем более лордов, привыкших к роскоши с рождения.   
— Отчего же вы так настроены? — спросил я, подходя к столику со своим бокалом эля. Мистер Харрисон обратил на меня свой замутненный взгляд и нахмурился, раздумывая над ответом. Но я потерял всякий интерес к разговору и поспешил выйти на улицу. Сам не знаю, чего я полез с расспросами.   
Погода стояла отличная: было еще светло, по небу разметались разноцветные облака, последние солнечные лучи ласково грели, дул приятный летний ветерок. Я встал чуть поодаль от собравшихся молодых людей. Они не обратили на меня внимания, поглощенные обсуждением собственных тем, и я стал рассматривать улицу. Напротив находилась гостиница, где остановился Ланселот, рядом небольшой бар. Я никогда там не был, но мой приятель Гвейн любил это место. В городе Гвейна не любили, и я, вероятно, был его единственным другом. Леон не раз ловил его на мелкой краже, да и выпить он был любитель. Словом, стремился на дно всеми силами. При этом сердце у Гвейна было доброе, и сложись все иначе… А впрочем, не мне рассуждать о превратностях судьбы.   
В конце улицы показалась парочка. В мужчине я опознал Ланса, а девушка оказалась мне незнакома. Они мило беседовали, смеялись над чем-то и улыбались друг другу, словно влюбленные. Я замер, внимательно наблюдая. Неожиданная идея пришла мне в голову: поздороваться с археологом и его спутницей, предложить выпить и расспросить о коллекции камней. Такой шанс упускать нельзя. Я почти сделал шаг навстречу, как из дверей гостиницы вылетел очень рассерженный Гвейн. С моего места невозможно было разглядеть выражение его лица, но плохое настроение чувствовалось даже издалека. Ланселот и его спутница остановились в паре шагов от Гвейна. Он сжал кулаки, что-то прокричал им и почти бегом направился в противоположную сторону. Ланс проводил его задумчивым взглядом, улыбнулся девушке, и они зашли в гостиницу.   
Что же так разозлило Гвейна? Я впервые видел друга в ярости. Да, он был не в ладах с законом, у него были проблемы с выпивкой и самоконтролем, но он никогда не вел себя так. Что или кто вывел его из себя? Поглощенный этими размышлениями я допил эль, оставил бокал на столике возле паба и отправился домой.  
Уснуть удалось с трудом. То и дело ворочаясь, я вновь и вновь возвращался к произошедшему у меня на глазах инциденту. Хорошо, что дальше криков дело не зашло. Я мог поклясться, что Гвейн готов был ударить первого встречного. Мысленно пообещав себе навестить друга, я, наконец, успокоился и заснул.

***

Утро не принесло ожидаемого спокойствия. Но чашка кофе придала уверенности, холодная вода смыла песок из глаз, и стало значительно легче. Я встал перед зеркалом в коридоре и критически себя оглядел. Волосы давно пора подстричь: они отросли почти до плеч. Зато отлично прикрывали уши, которых я, честно говоря, несколько смущался. В последнее время я сильно похудел, вещи висели на мне мешком, кости выпирали, а бледная кожа только сильнее подчеркивала болезненную худобу. Скривив губы в усмешке, я сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, поправил кое-как волосы и вышел из дома.  
Работать сегодня не хотелось. То ли из-за хорошей погоды, устойчиво державшейся уже вторую неделю, то ли из-за снедавшего любопытства. Подавив порыв отправиться разыскиваться Гвейна, я все-таки добрел до лавки. Погрузившись в привычную атмосферу, я и думать забыл о таинственных камнях, Лансе и вспышки ярости Гвейна. Я любил свою работу. Любил потертые фолианты книг, грубый металл старинных амулетов и запах трав. Душистый аромат лаванды, едва уловимые нотки ромашки и свежие — лесных растений. В лавке было уютно, по-домашнему тепло, и мне нравилось проводить здесь время. Когда клиентов было мало, я по обыкновению брал книгу и читал что-нибудь из легенд или истории. Сплетение реальных и нереальных миров завораживали, я с головой уходил в них, не замечая течения времени.  
Колокольчик над дверью звякнул, оповещая о клиенте.  
— Добро пожаловать, — сказал я, неохотно отрываясь от книги, и поднимая взгляд. Передо мной стоял молодой статный мужчина. Копна пшеничного цвета волос, правильные черты лица и ясные голубые глаза, чей взгляд был обращен на меня. Посетитель улыбнулся, задумчиво почесал макушку и неуверенно шагнул вперед. Я уставился на него, словно на диковинную зверушку, чувствуя себя при этом ужасно глупо: что-то в его облике заставило сердце пропустить удар.  
— Привет, — начал он.  
С хрипотцой голос вывел меня из оцепенения, и я смог рассмотреть мужчину целиком. Одет он был по-простому: джинсы да футболка, поверх поношенная кожанка, на ногах — кроссовки, тоже довольно старые на вид. От моего пристального взгляда он поежился.  
— Я искал автомастерскую и, кажется, заблудился.  
— Машина сломалась? — уточнил я, выходя из-за стойки. Мне кое-как удалось совладать с собой и перестать откровенно пялиться на незнакомца.  
— Эта рухлядь все-таки заглохла, — пожаловался парень, с интересом рассматривая обстановку лавки.  
— Понятно, — протянул я. — Вас проводить? Тут буквально пять минут идти.  
— О, — отреагировал он, снова запустив пятерню в волосы. — Не стоит так напрягаться.  
— Мне несложно, — улыбнулся я, и во мне появилась странная уверенность в правильности происходящего. Будто бы я был рожден, чтобы сопровождать этого нежданного посетителя в автомастерские. Ужаснувшись собственным мыслям, я торопливо вышел из лавки. Парень последовал за мной.  
— Меня Артур зовут, кстати, — представился он, протягивая руку.  
— Мерлин, — Я скрепил знакомство рукопожатием.  
До мастерской мы шли молча. Я то и дело украдкой поглядывал на Артура. Он был красив, хорошо сложен и производил впечатление обеспеченного человека, несмотря на его внешний облик. Из-за темных кругов под глазами он казался уставшим, видимо ночь выдалась тревожная. Было заметно, что Артур давно в пути. Вот только цель поездки оставалась загадкой. Для людей его круга самостоятельные путешествия на машине были несвойственны, как мне казалось. Сколько я не старался рассмотреть Артура, никак не мог взять в толк, что именно в нем вызывает симпатию. А то, что ему уже каким-то образом удалось расположить меня к себе, я понимал отчетливо.  
— Пришли, — констатировал я, останавливаясь возле неприметной вывески. Мастерская в городе была всего одна: автомобильный парк городка вмещал от силы машин пятьдесят. Большинство предпочитало передвигаться на своих двоих или на велосипедах.  
— И, правда, недалеко... Спасибо, — улыбнулся мне Артур. Я кивнул, нерешительно потоптался на месте и собрался было уходить, когда он сказал:  
— Слушай, мне как-то неудобно, что я оторвал тебя от дел. Могу я угостить тебя кофе в знак благодарности?  
— Конечно, — выпалил я, не дав себе возможности передумать.  
Артур снова улыбнулся:  
— Я зайду в лавку, как только разберусь с делами.  
— Не потеряйся.  
Можете считать меня наивным дурачком, но я чувствовал, что сама судьба свела нас. Махнув Артуру на прощание, я развернулся и довольный пошел обратно.

 

Артур вернулся через час, сокрушенно сообщив, что автомобилю потребуется серьезный ремонт и придется задержаться в городе на несколько дней. Я невольно обрадовался, хотя виду не подал, и сочувственно покачал головой.  
— Можешь остаться у меня, — предложил я. Мы как раз подходили к кофейне, и Артур неожиданно затормозил, удивленный таким предложением. Ответить он не успел — к нам подошел Леон.  
— Как дела Мерлин? — поинтересовался инспектор, хмурясь и с подозрением глядя на Артура. Леон знал каждого жителя, и к новичкам всегда относился настороженно, будто те непременно привнесут хаос в стабильную жизнь городка.  
— Все в порядке. Сам как? — спросил я, сделав несколько шагов вперед, тем самым прикрыв собой Артура. Я поступил так неосознанно, ведомый шестым чувством или вбитым на уровне подсознания стремлением защищать Артура. Но сейчас, конечно, не время и не место заниматься самоанализом.   
Леон перевел взгляд на меня.  
— А ты еще не слышал? — пробормотал он недовольно. — Ланселота ограбили.  
— Не может быть! Когда?   
— Вчера ночью. Украли какой-то особенный камень, а мне теперь расхлебывать, — заключил Леон, явно раздраженный случившимся. Переведясь в наш городок пятнадцать лет назад из Лондона, подальше от суматохи столицы, он явно не рассчитывал расследовать подобные ограбления.  
— Вот это да, — протянул я задумчиво. Знай я, что за камень пропал, мог бы попытаться построить теорию (читать детективные истории я любил, порой воображая себя гениальным сыщиком), обозначить цели и мотивы преступника, но располагая обрывочными фактами мог лишь удивляться произошедшему и гадать, кому такое вообще могло понадобиться — красть камень.   
— Простите, вы сказали Ланселота? Ланселота Лейка? — встрял Артур, чуть толкнув меня в бок и вставая рядом. Леон обеспокоенно посмотрел на него.  
— А вы, собственно, кто? — Руки его переместились на пояс, где он носил кобуру с оружием.  
— Меня зовут Артур Пендрагон, — представился Артур полными именем, слегка поморщившись, словно проглотил что-то кислое. — У меня сломалась машина...  
— Где вы были вчера ночью? — неожиданно перебил Леон, включив режим "отличный коп".   
— Леон!   
Мне не хотелось, чтобы Артура допрашивали. Это казалось... неправильным, что ли. Я почему-то был уверен, что он невиновен. Однако Леон был со мной явно не согласен. Ждал ответа и настроен был решительно. Артур медлил, и меня, как обычно, посетила «гениальная» идея.   
— Он был со мной, — выдал я, сам поражаясь своей наглости. Боясь разоблачения, на Артура не смотрел, надеясь, что он не станет возражать и подыграет. — У него сломалась машина, было уже поздно, мастерская была закрыта, и я предложил ему переночевать. А с утра мы пошли к Эрни. Вот только от него.  
— В самом деле? — на лице Леона отразилась непередаваемая гамма эмоций, символизирующая удивление. Но в историю он поверил, покивал, обдумывая сказанное, и наконец, расслабился. — Хорошо. Что ж, добро пожаловать, мистер Пендрагон.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Артур. Я с опаской глянул на него. Предчувствие меня не обмануло. Непроницаемая маска дала сбой — нервно задергался уголок губ. Я поспешил попрощаться с Леоном, пожелав удачи и даже, кажется, пообещав зайти вечером, и затащил Артура в кофейню. В это время она была пуста, что было только на руку. Еще немного и новый знакомый шумно выскажет все свои недовольства. Я подтолкнул его к столику на двоих, а сам сел напротив, избегая смотреть Артуру в глаза.   
Молчание затянулось.   
— Мерлин, — начал Артур, вынуждая посмотреть на него. Я сглотнул и поднял голову. Артур выглядел относительно спокойным, и скорее удивленным, нежели разозленным. Буря миновала? — Почему ты стал выгораживать меня перед инспектором?   
— Не знаю, — честно ответил я. — Просто решил, что это правильно.   
— Но ведь вором могу оказаться и я, — разумно заметил Артур.  
Отчего-то такая мысль и в голову не приходила. Хороший же из меня сыщик подучился бы. Мистер Холмс поглумился бы надо мной с особой радостью.  
— Ты ведь не крал? — растерянно спросил я, подавшись вперед и с надеждой глядя на Артура. Вместо ответа он расхохотался, запрокинув голову назад.  
— Ты всегда сначала делаешь, потом думаешь?  
— Ты угадал, — кивнул я, слегка смутившись.   
Улыбка не сходила с его лица, он наклонился ко мне и доверительным шепотом сказал:  
— Я не вор, можешь быть уверен. Так что спасибо за алиби. Похоже, этот Леон тебе доверяет.  
— Мы знакомы сотню лет, — пожал я плечами. Пендрагон кивнул и откинулся на спинку стула.  
Слова Артура убедили меня, и я расслабился. Глупо, наверное, так слепо доверять первому встречному, но неуловимое чувство то ли родства душ, то ли общий судьбы не покидало. После чашки кофе я решил вернуться к прерванному разговору, но вдруг вспомнил кое-что важное:  
— Откуда ты знаешь Ланса?  
— Мы знакомы довольно поверхностно, — отозвался Артур. — Пересекались несколько раз на благотворительных вечерах.   
— Благотворительные вечера? — переспросил я. — Имеешь в виду все эти светские приемы для больших шишек, людей искусства и безумных коллекционеров типа Ланса?  
— Именно, — согласился Артур, делая глоток слегка остывшего кофе. — Мой отец как раз большая шишка.  
— Вот оно как, — заключил я, не зная, имею ли право расспрашивать Артура о его жизни. О том, что он из "высшего" общества я догадывался, но поднимать эту тему сейчас показалось неуместным. И я счел за лучшее увести разговор в иное русло. — Где собираешься остановиться?  
— У тебя? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Артур и улыбнулся. И я счастливо заулыбался в ответ.

***

Вторая половина дня прошла незаметно. Я проводил Артура к себе домой, показал гостевую комнату, а потом вернулся на работу. Избежав гнева недовольных покупателей, успел вовремя. Буквально через пять минут в лавку зашла мадам Бэнкс, постоянная покупательница, и принялась пересказывать мне события очередной серии сериала, который она с удовольствием смотрела после обеда. Я терпеливо слушал, путаясь в переплетениях любовных историй, кивал, когда была необходимость, и собирал товар в корзинку. Мадам Бэнкс всегда брала одно и то же вот уже лет десять. Еще мои родители обслуживали её, так же выслушивая рассказы о сериалах. Мне думается, она и приходила-то только ради общения, покупки были делом вторичным, и я всегда старался подбодрить её, улыбнуться лишний раз и положить приятный сувенир.  
— Ты так похож на Антонио! — пролепетала мадам Бэнкс, с трепетом глядя на меня. У старушки, видимо, совсем плохо со зрением, если нашла в моей внешности схожесть с мексиканцем.  
Рассчитавшись с мадам Бэнкс и пожелав ей приятного вечера, я быстро разложил новые поступления книг по полкам, слегка прибрался в травах и сменил композицию в витрине. Для таких вещей существовал определенный распорядок, установленный еще мамой. Ей нравилось заниматься обустройством лавки, менять внешний облик, поэтому каждый четверг мы вместе с ней меняли что-нибудь. Достаточно даже было поменять местами несколько предметов, чтобы привычный порядок изменился и заиграл по-новому. Я стараюсь менять в витрине чуть больше — выкладываю новый ассортимент, иногда оформляю к празднику (Хэллоуину или Рождеству) и устраиваю тематические четверги, как сегодня.  
Закончив возиться, я придирчиво осмотрел витрину. Получилось что-то средневековое. Интересно, откуда я почерпнул такой мотив? Взглянув с разных углов, пришел к выводу, что получилось хорошо.  
Близилось время закрытия. Я обслужил еще несколько посетителей, пересчитал выручку и стал собираться. Было странно осознавать, что дома меня кто-то ждет. Артур хотел сходить забрать вещи из машины, поэтому я дал ему запасной ключ от квартиры. Сейчас он, должно быть, уже вернулся. С тех пор как не стало родителей я жил один, даже друзей не приглашал. И вот теперь у меня есть сосед. Пускай всего на пару дней.  
Закрыв лавку, я побрел домой, специально оттягивая момент возвращения. Я так и не смог понять, что же было особенного в этом парне. Меня тянуло к нему со страшной силой. Должно быть, я просто устал от одиночества. Новые знакомые привносят необходимое разнообразие в твою жизнь. Стряхивают пыль, так сказать. И эта встряска была мне необходима.  
Погрузившись в размышления, я не заметил, как дошел. Из окон лился приглушенный занавесками свет — Артур дома. Потоптавшись на пороге, я все-таки зашел. С кухни донесся приятный запах жареного мяса.  
— Надеюсь, ты не против, — послышался голос Артура. Через минуту в проеме появилась он сам в фартуке и с лопаткой в руке. — Подумал, ты вернешься голодный.  
Я замер, не зная, что сказать. В последний раз для меня готовила мама.  
— А по тебе не скажешь, что ты любитель готовить, — заметил я, снимая обувь и вешая куртку.  
— А кто сказал, что я любитель? Так, готовлю… Иногда... По обстоятельствам, — добавил он, ухмыльнувшись, и скрылся. Я кивнул сам себе, бросил сумку в прихожей и тоже отправился на кухню. Запах был совершенно волшебный, рот тут же наполнился слюной, в животе заурчало. Сегодня мне так и не удалось нормально поесть. Я сел за стол и стал наблюдать за быстрыми и четкими движениями Артура. Через пятнадцать минут он поставил передо мной тарелку.  
— Приятного аппетита, — улыбнувшись, пожелал он, и сам сел напротив.  
— Спасибо! — горячо поблагодарил я. Еда оказалась очень вкусной, и я не смог сдержать радостного стона. Артур довольно хмыкнул.  
Ели мы в тишине, а когда тарелки опустели, я собрал их и сложил в раковину, чтобы вымыть. Артур внимательно следил за мной. Я чувствовал его взгляд. Мне вдруг стало не по себе. Все так быстро закрутилось, а я ведь по натуре интроверт! Когда причин стоять к гостю спиной не осталось, я повернулся. Артур не стал отводить взгляд и улыбнулся.  
— Надеюсь, у тебя найдется немного шотландского виски? — спросил он, потягиваясь и вставая. — Денек выдался напряженный.  
— Найдется, — сказал я и выудил из шкафа припасенную на черный день бутылку. Напитки покрепче я пил исключительно по праздникам, если того требовала ситуация, но отец всегда оставлял что-нибудь про запас. Его привычка передалась и мне.  
Мы уселись на диван в гостиной. Я разлил виски по бокалам, и мы молча выпили. Один раз. Второй.  
— Знаешь, — задумчиво протянул Артур, рассматривая темную жидкость. — Этот виски сделали на фабрике моего отца.  
— Серьезно? — я тоже стал рассматривать свой бокал, будто бы виски имел отличительные черты.  
— В детстве каждые выходные отец водил меня на завод, чтобы я мог воочию ознакомиться с процессом производства. Он заставил выучить меня каждую стадию, а когда мне исполнился двадцать один год, рассказал, как различать вкусы. Конечно, виски он наливал мне и раньше, но втайне от мамы. Он настоящий фанат своей работы, — Артура потянуло на откровения. Он допил и налил еще.  
— Тяжелое детство?  
— Можно и так сказать, — засмеялся Артур. — Отец видит во мне своего приемника. Я должен стать следующим руководителем компании.  
— Но ты не хочешь, — догадался я, подливая виски и себе.  
Артур кивнул:  
— Семейный бизнес никогда меня не интересовал.  
— И чем же ты хочешь заниматься?  
— Если бы я знал, — признался он. — Я и путешествую-то только за тем, чтобы найти себя. У тебя никогда не было ощущения, что ты живешь не своей жизнью?  
— Бывало, — согласился я. Порой похожее чувство посещало меня. Я смотрел на свою жизнь как будто со стороны, и мне казалось, что это не я, а кто-то совершенно другой, а моя судьба совсем не связана с торговлей в лавке. Правда, чувство это быстро проходило, стоило погрузиться в рутину обязанностей.  
— Но ты справляешься, — заметил Артур, поворачиваясь ко мне. Он уже изрядно выпил, и едва фокусировал взгляд. Сейчас он выглядел иначе, черты лица будто стали мягче.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Ну, ты ведь не сам решил всей этой чертовщиной торговать.  
— Это лавка моих родителей, — очень серьезно ответил я. — Для тебя может и чертовщина, но я люблю все эти вещи. В них заключена особая энергетика.  
— Да ты псих! — сказал и рассмеялся, осушая бокал.  
Я молча допил. Бутылка постепенно пустела. За окном уже совсем стемнело, зажглись фонари, и приглушенный свет в комнате создавал уютную атмосферу. От выпитого тело приятно разморило, клонило в сон. Я удобнее устроился на диване, подтянув под себя ноги.  
— Я хотел сбежать, — сказал я, наконец. — Мои родители умерли не так давно, и лавка досталась мне по наследству. Я долго сопротивлялся. Это было не моё. Хотелось уехать в Лондон, найти интересную работу, начать новую жизнь... Но судьба распорядилась иначе, и я не мог бросить лавку. В конце концов, это единственное, что осталось от них. Все эти вещи: книги, амулеты, травы были важны родителям. Они ценили каждого посетителя. Разве я мог их подвести? А сейчас я с трудом могу представить себя в другой роли. Думаю, твой отец тоже дорожит своим делом и хочет доверить его самому близкому человеку. Он верит в тебя.  
Артур удивленно посмотрел на меня.  
— Откуда тебе знать?  
— Родителям это свойственно, — усмехнулся я.  
Мы замолчали. Каждый думал о своем, погрузившись в воспоминания. Я вспомнил своего отца, его добродушную улыбку и жесткий нрав. Он был в меру строг, заботлив и превыше всего ценил труд. Работал, не покладая рук, чтобы обеспечить нас с мамой, а когда они открыли лавку, все время пропадал в ней, пока та не стала приносить реальный доход. В этой лавке вся его жизнь.  
— Наверное, ты прав, — вдруг сказал Артур, нарушая тишину и вырывая меня из полудремы. — Прости, что назвал психом.  
— Все в порядке, — отмахнулся я. — Пожалуй, пойду спать.  
Я попытался встать, но ноги подвели меня. Я пошатнулся и плюхнулся обратно, завалившись на Артура. Он усмехнулся, зачем-то обнимая и прижимая к себе. От удивления я застыл, не смея пошевелиться. Было чертовски приятно в его объятиях. Сонливость окончательно сморила, и я сам не заметил, как уснул. Артур, кажется, отрубился следом.

***

Утро я встретил в своей постели, чему очень удивился. Вчерашняя одежда была при мне. Артур, очевидно, накрыл меня одеялом – ночи уже были холодными.  
Судя по слепящему солнечному свету, было около десяти. Но, несмотря на явное опоздание на работу, я не стремился выбраться из кровати. Туман от выпитого вчера виски еще не покинул меня, отчего реальность искрилась и переливалась яркими красками. Голова кружилась и слегка подташнивало.  
Минут через десять я все же заставил себя встать, умылся и спустился вниз. Встал ли уже Артур? Я представил, как захожу его будить: солнечные зайчики играют в волосах, размеренно поднимается и опускается грудь, и весь вид такой невероятно спокойный, что даже будить жалко. Замечтавшись, я чуть было не полетел кубарем с лестницы.  
Артур пил на кухне кофе, уткнувшись в свой ноутбук.  
— Доброе утро, — сказал я, немного расстроенный несбывшейся надеждой разбудить Артура. Стоит все-таки уделить время самоанализу, ведь это ненормально расстраиваться из-за таких вещей. Или нормально?  
— Доброе, — кивнул Артур, не отрываясь от экрана.  
Я налил кофе, насыпал хлопьев в миску, залил молоком и сел завтракать. Пока гость был занят, я мог украдкой рассматривать его, не опасаясь быть застуканным. С каждой минутой это лицо казалось более знакомым, хотя, возможно, я просто слишком хорошо его изучил. Артур выглядел бодрым, похмелье явно его не мучало.  
— Какие планы на сегодня? – решил уточнить я, расправившись с хлопьями. Артур задумчиво посмотрел на меня.  
— Не знаю, честно говоря. На рабочей почте скопилось много писем. Думал, заняться ими.  
— Собираешься принять бразды правления?  
— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Артур. — Твои слова заставили меня задуматься. Теперь перспектива возглавить компанию не кажется мне такой отвратительной.  
— Рад был помочь, — улыбнулся я, надеясь, что слова не прозвучат фальшиво. Ведь решение Артура могло означать только одно — расставание. Мы только познакомились, ничего толком не узнали друг о друге. С чего мне рассчитывать на что-то большее? Абсурд.  
— Ну что ж, пора на работу. Звони, если понадоблюсь, — поднимаясь, сказал я. Артур кивнул, переключая внимание на ноутбук.

 

По пути я решил заглянуть к Гвейну (все равно уже опаздывал), но дома никого не оказалось, что странно. Утром он всегда отсыпался и страшно ругался, если я заглядывал раньше двух после полудня. Подождав у двери минут десять, без толку нажимая на звонок, я стал барабанить по двери. На шум выглянула соседка Гвейна. Она решила было, что я его собутыльник. Но после объяснений, сказала, что соседа давно уже не видно. Тогда я забеспокоился. Мобильный Гвейна молчал, равнодушно сообщая об отсутствии сети. Других способов с ним связаться не существовало. Предчувствие беды росло. Я начал серьезно волноваться к тому моменту, как почти дошел до лавки. Что могло случиться? Я задумался над возможностью призвать на помощь свой дар, но для начала решил навестить Леона. Он должен знать, что делать.   
Инспектор был на месте. Полицейский участок был небольшой, и своего кабинета у Леона не было. Ему отвели стол возле окна, отодвинув другие чуть дальше. Рядом поставили декоративные деревья в кадках и диванчик (идея принадлежала Маргарет, жене инспектора). В итоге получилось очень уютно.  
— Привет, — сказал я. Леон оторвался от изучения кипы бумажек и кивнул мне.  
— Что-нибудь случилось?   
— Я сегодня был у Гвейна, но того не оказалось дома. Соседка сказала, что давно не видела его. И мобильный молчит. Я беспокоюсь.  
— Жив-здоров твой Гвейн, — сообщил Леон. — Сидит в камере.  
— За что опять? — я облегченно вздохнул. С ним все в порядке, а остальное дело поправимое.  
— Подозреваемый в деле о грабеже того камушка.  
— Да ты шутишь!  
— Если бы, — вздохнул Леон. Он и сам, похоже, едва ли верил в эту версию. — Помощница Ланселота донесла. Мол, они видели его в тот вечер. А незадолго до этого он настойчиво расспрашивал о коллекции Ланселота.  
— Вздор! — запротестовал я. — Сдался ему этот камень.  
— Мне ли не знать, Мерлин. Но это единственная зацепка в этом дурацком деле. Ко всему прочему, ты знаешь, какая у Гвейна репутация.   
— И что же, нашли камень?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Леон. Выглядел он еще более усталым, в его обычно живом взгляде можно было уловить обреченность. Я хорошо понимал, почему ему пришлось посадить Гвейна, но вместе с тем переживал за друга. Необоснованные обвинения! Теперь я вспомнил ассистентку Ланса. Зачем клеветать на Гвейна? Если только ей было, что скрывать. Нужно обязательно с ней переговорить.  
— Держи меня в курсе, — попросил я и, попрощавшись, покинул полицейский участок.

 

Ассистентка Ланселота, которую звали Гвен, оказалась у себя в номере. Я, честно говоря, не надеялся её застать, ведь сам Ланс был на раскопках. Возможно, в целях безопасности она сторожила остальные камни из коллекции археолога. По рассказам Леона, археолог возил с собой несколько особо дорогих сердцу камней. Они были небольшие, и проблем с транспортировкой не возникало.   
Метрдотель со скрипом согласился подсказать её номер, а вот Гвен оказалась не так сговорчива.  
— Это не ваше дело, — сердито заявила она в ответ на расспросы и хлопнула дверью прямо перед носом. От удивления я не сразу понял, что разговор окончен. Так и простоял с минуту, уставившись перед собой. Но делать нечего. Гвен явно не собиралась делиться своими домыслами относительно Гвейна.  
В холле уже на выходе я чуть было не столкнулся с девушкой, показавшейся мне смутно знакомой. Она была красива и изящна, словно дорогая фарфоровая ваза. Платье-футляр выгодно подчеркивало фигуру, дополняли образ черные волосы, спадавшие на оголенную спину, а ярко-красные губы чуть дернулись в кривой усмешке при виде меня. Я проводил её завороженным взглядом. Откуда же я мог её знать?  
С этими мыслями вернулся в участок. Необходимо было поговорить с Гвейном. Быть может, у него были какие-то мысли насчет того, зачем Гвен обвинять его. Леон согласился не сразу, все-таки порядок на первом месте, а общение с подозреваемым выходило за рамки допустимого. Не будь мы друзьями, он вряд ли бы пошел на такое.  
Гвейн лежал на жесткой тюремной кровати, уставившись в потолок. Вид у него был потерянный. Несмотря на то, что к декору камеры жена Леона тоже приложила руку, и та не выглядела как унылая консервная банка и даже претендовала на некий уют, к веселью она явно не располагала.  
— Гвейн, — позвал я.  
Он заметно оживился и радостно улыбнулся. Встав с кровати, он подошел к решетке. Расстояние между прутьями было широким, так что я хорошо видел его лицо. Он был абсолютно трезв, и видимо давно.   
— Привет, приятель.  
— Леон дал мне пять минут, поэтому — сразу к делу. Как думаешь, зачем Гвен давать ложные показания?  
— Приятно, что ты веришь в мою невиновность, — усмехнулся Гвейн, задумчиво очертив рукой подборок. — Черт бы побрал этих баб с их логикой! Я и видел-то её всего два раза. В первый раз мы с ней в пабе пересеклись, а во второй она уже кражу на меня повесила.  
— Она сказала, что в пабе ты активно расспрашивал о камне.  
— Да не было такого! Решил познакомиться, девушка-то симпатичная, стал спрашивать, кто она, чем занимается. А потом полчаса не знал, как от неё избавиться. Утомила меня своими рассказами о раскопках, истории и прочей ерунде, — пожаловался Гвейн.  
— То есть ты не спрашивал о коллекции? — уточнил я.  
— А оно мне надо? — хмыкнул Гвейн. — Камни — последнее, что меня интересует. Мне Стоунхенджа, знаешь ли, вполне достаточно.   
— Я тебе верю, — кивнул я. Мне и самому всемирно известного каменного круга хватало. — Но ведь она видела, как ты выходил из гостиницы. И я тоже видел. С противоположной улицы. Что ты там делал-то?  
— Да лучше бы не ходил, — честно признался Гвейн, хмурясь. – Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе, что когда-то давно встречался с одной девушкой? Морганой. Я тогда еще в Лондоне жил. У нас все было серьезно, я даже подумывал о свадьбе. Но однажды Моргана исчезла. Хоп — и как не было. Я пытался её найти, выведать у друзей, куда она подевалась. Но они, как и я, были растеряны. Она никого не предупредила. Постепенно я смирился. И буквально пару дней назад увидел её в нашем городе! Сначала я решил, что у меня уже галлюцинации от алкоголя, но Моргана оказалась вполне реальной. Судьба, подумал я и отправился к ней, в гостиницу. И что ты думаешь? Выставила меня, даже слушать не захотела. Посмотрела как на таракана. Я, понятное дело, разозлился. А в дверях с этим коллекционером столкнулся и Гвен, чуть было не сорвался на них.  
— Так вот почему ты такой разъяренный был, — протянул я.   
Все стало на свои места и приобрело смысл. Кроме одного. Обвинения Гвен были беспочвенными. Не могла же она обидеться на поведение Гвейна, и таким образом ему мстить. Глупо как- то.  
— Леон говорит, что завтра-послезавтра меня отпустят за недостатком доказательств. Если только Гвен не предоставит более существенные.  
— Это вряд ли. Я прослежу, — пообещал я.  
— Спасибо, Мерлин, — сказал Гвейн и протянул руку сквозь решетку. Я крепко сжал её.  
На работу я возвращаться не стал. Покупатели и завтра смогут зайти за своим товаром. Мне хотелось поделиться с Артуром своими мыслями и догадками, выслушать его мнение. В очередной раз, возомнив себя гениальным детективом, я отправился домой.

***

Артур нашелся на прежнем месте. Он увлеченно что-то печатал, иногда прерываясь, чтобы как следует обдумать мысль.  
— Ты занят? — спросил я, заглядывая ему через плечо. В браузере была открыта электронная почта, поле для ответа было заполнено наполовину, но Артур явно не собирался заканчивать.  
— Немного. Ты что-то хотел? — поинтересовался он, сворачивая страницу.  
— Я был сегодня в полицейском участке, кое-что узнал о краже.  
— Что-нибудь интересное?  
— Вроде того. Моего друга Гвейна необоснованно обвинили. Показания против него дала помощница Ланса, Гвен. Ты знаешь её?  
— Никогда не встречал, — покачал головой Артур. — Да и на приемы, как ты понимаешь, своих помощниц никто не водит.  
— В общем, разговаривать со мной она отказалась и как-либо комментировать обвинение не стала. Странно, тебе не кажется? Доказательств у них мало, так что Гвейна скоро отпустят. Но зачем вообще сваливать вину на него? Гвейн тоже не знает, почему ассистентка Ланса на него взъелась. Он и оказался-то в гостинице по чистой случайности. Хотел встретиться со своей бывшей девушкой, Морганой…  
— Морганой? — перебил Артур. — Это имя мне кажется знакомым.  
Он открыл поисковик и вбил имя в строку. Результатов выпало на несколько страничек. Моргана Ла Фей была известной в прошлом джазовой певицей. Несмотря на бешеный успех, звезда её быстро закатилось, и вскоре имя девушки пропало из таблоидов.  
— Смотри-ка, — привлек моё внимание Артур, щелкая на выпавшую картинку. На фотографии была запечатлена красивая пара: Ланселот и Моргана. Одетые, словно для красной ковровой дорожки, они счастливо улыбались.  
— Они что же, встречались?  
— Если верить статье, то не очень долго. Ланселот, насколько я знаю, довольно ветреный тип. Только работа по-настоящему его привлекает, а на девушек не остается времени. А они, поверь мне, очень требовательны.  
— Мм, — неразборчиво промычал я на заявления Артура. Самое время рассказать мне о своих любовных успехах, конечно.  
— А ведь Моргана может оказаться преступником, — резонно заметил Артур, закрывая ноутбук.  
— Стоит проверить, — согласился я. Мы поднялись. У гениального сыщика появился помощник. Гоня прочь странные ассоциации, я первым вышел из дома.

 

Но нашим планам не суждено было сбыться.  
— Как это так — выписалась? — разочарованно спросил я у метрдотеля.  
— Похоже, вы очень смутно знакомы с гостиничным бизнесом, — сухо заметил он, откланялся и скрылся в подсобке.  
— Сбежала, — констатировал Артур.   
Мы вышли на улицу. Погода начала портиться: накрапывал дождик, чувствовалось приближение осени. Как поступить теперь? Единственная зацепка в этом деле поспешно покинула город. Раздумывая, я заметил знакомую фигуру на противоположной стороне улицы. Гвен торопливо переходила дорогу, воровато оглядываясь по сторонам и кутаясь в легкий плащ.  
— Куда это она?   
— Проследим? — предложил Артур, явно входя во вкус. Мы последовали за Гвен. Совсем скоро свернула на проселочную дорогу, ведущую в лес и к месту раскопок. Я по этой дороге часто ходил в детстве. Петляя, она приводила к красивой поляне, на которой приятно отдохнуть жарким июньским деньком. Развилка, ведущая к раскопкам, уходила направо, но Гвен не стала сворачивать, продолжая двигаться к поляне. Преследовать её в лесу было сложно: мы шли рядом с тропинкой, прячась за деревьями и стараясь ступать как можно тише. Жухлая листва предательски шуршала, так что пришлось немного отстать.  
Гвен вывела нас на поляну, на которой ждала Моргана.   
— Ты одна? — поинтересовалась она.  
— Да, — кивнула Гвен.  
— Принесла?   
Гвен выудила из кармана плаща сверток, в котором оказался камень. Я тут же почувствовал его сильнейшую энергетику. Кровь во мне забурлила, пробуждая что-то древнее и давно забытое. Артур рядом со мной заворожено смотрел на девушек. Кажется, он тоже почувствовал вибрации силы.   
Моргана взяла в руки камень и крепко сжала, прикрыв глаза. Она что-то зашептала, порыв ветра ворвался на поляну, разметал длинные волосы девушек. Земля под ногами затряслась.  
— Что происходит? — шепотом спросил взволнованный Артур. Я ошарашено развел руками. Если бы я знал!  
Неожиданно перед глазами стали мелькать странные образы. То Артур в доспехах мечом разит врага, то я, вытянув руку вперед, бормочу непонятные слова, и глаза мои вспыхивают золотом. А вот Артур в богатых покоях, и я помогаю ему раздеться. Моя прошлая жизнь — я помню её!   
Артур ухватился за дерево, чтобы не упасть. Он во все глаза смотрел на меня, все еще не осознав, что произошло. Я с нежностью глядел на него. Мой король жив, здоров и совершенно точно стоит сейчас передо мной.  
— Мерлин! — неверяще выдохнул Артур. Так много нужно было сказать, но я вспомнил о творящемся колдовстве. От Морганы нельзя было ждать доброй магии, и я поспешил вмешаться. Камень послушно вырвался из рук ведьмы и перелетел ко мне. Мы выбрались из нашего укрытия на поляну.  
— Так-так, — сказала она, поняв, что я и Артур все вспомнили.  
— Что здесь происходит? — Артур вышел чуть вперед и по старой привычке потянулся к мечу. Сообразив, что безоружен, он спрятал руки в карманы и продолжил буравить сестру взглядом. На Гвен он старался не смотреть, будто это не она сейчас помогала Моргане.  
— Так и знала, что не стоило затевать колдовство в такой близости от Эмриса, — холодно сказала Моргана, прожигая меня ненавидящим взглядом. В ответ получила такой же. Время не убавило моего гнева. Новая жизнь была другой, но теперь я помнил и прошлые события, отчего и прошлые эмоции вернулись.  
— Что вы вообще собирались сделать? — спросил я, становясь рядом с Артуром. Гвен, нервно сжимая платок, в котором ранее был камень, пряталась за спиной Морганы, словно боялась меня. Почему она по доброй воле согласилась вступить в альянс с ведьмой? В далеком прошлом только магия побудила её к этому, но сейчас она явно отдавала отчет в собственных поступках.  
— Переписать историю, конечно. В этот раз все должно случиться по-другому, — ответила Моргана.   
— Собралась убить Артура, пока тот еще был принцем?   
— Мы не собирались никого убивать! — вмешалась Гвен. — Все сложилось бы иначе, никому не пришлось бы умирать.  
— Иначе? — переспросил Артур, впервые взглянув на свою жену. Или уже бывшую жену? Черт разберет эти перерождения.  
— Когда мы с Морганой встретились, то еще не помнили ничего из прошлой жизни. Нас свел случай и желание отомстить Ланселоту. Моргана встречалась с ним, но тот быстро бросил её без объяснений, хотя и уверял в серьезности своих чувств. Я тоже долгое время была влюблена в Ланса, моталась с ним по свету в качестве ассистентки, но для него я была всего лишь коллегой. Ланс причинил нам обеим боль. Я предложила ограбить его, ведь он очень дорожит своими камушками, и это бы его сломило. Но когда я взяла в руки этот камень, то сразу все вспомнила, затем вспомнила и Моргана. Мы решили вернуться в Камелот, но разделить наши судьбы. Так, чтобы каждый мог спокойно жить своей жизнью, — пояснила Гвен.   
Рассказ внес ясность в действия девушек. Гвен даже сейчас оставалась наивной служанкой леди Морганы с верой в лучшее. Годы правления королевством совсем её не изменили. Но какой прок Моргане от переписанной судьбы? Неужели она потеряла интерес к трону?  
— И как вы себе это представляли? — с сомнением спросил я.   
— Мои родители были бы живы, я никогда не узнала о родстве с Утером, Артур стал королем в положенное время, а ты, Мерлин, пас овец за пределами Камелота, — ответила Моргана и засмеялась. На удивление смех получился искренним и незлым.  
— С трудом себе это представляю, — Артур неожиданно тоже засмеялся. Действительно, что может быть смешнее Мерлина, пасущего овец?   
— Чтобы вы там не решили, не вижу смысла возвращаться обратно, —сказал я. — Современный мир прекрасен и удивителен. Богатая история нашего королевства принесла множество открытий, и столько же осталось еще неизведанным. В этом веке куда удобнее жить, чем мерзнуть под каменными сводами Камелота. Науки, медицина, человечество, в конце концов, шагнули далеко вперед, так что я предпочитаю остаться здесь, где уже все по-другому, чем менять историю.  
С этими словами я без сожалений уничтожил камень. Никто не стал меня останавливать, то ли согласившись со мной, то ли не решившись помешать. Артур внимательно посмотрел на меня, будто увидел в новом свете, и улыбнулся.   
— И что теперь? — нарушила молчания Гвен.  
— Предлагаю творить историю, — усмехнулся я и сдул с ладони остатки камня.

***

Шоссе казалось бесконечным. Игривой змеей оно убегало за горизонт, теряясь в закате. Артур уверенно вел машину, заботливо отремонтированную Эрни. Из старенького радио доносилась приглушенная музыка, было спокойно и хорошо. Мы не знали, куда едем, что ищем в конце пути. Хотелось просто провести время вместе, не тратя его на сражения, королевские дела и мытье полов. Мы могли быть просто собой, не великим королем и могущественным магом, а просто Артуром и Мерлином.  
Гвен и Моргана вскоре покинули город. Я мог больше не опасаться их планов. Думаю, желания вернуться в прошлое у них поубавилось. Сила Морганы была при ней, а Гвен больше ни от кого не зависела. Я отпускал их со спокойной душой. Ланс так и не вспомнил своё прошлое воплощение, как и Леон с Гвейном. Может оно и к лучшему. Я уверен, их настоящие жизни нравится им больше. Дело о краже так и не было раскрыто, но Ланс не расстроился. Раскопки увенчались успехом, и вскоре о нем вновь писали газеты. Гвейна отпустили, и он решил начать все заново, поддавшись внезапному порыву. Теперь он помогает Леону в участке, инспектор им доволен.  
Городок наш по-прежнему не популярен у туристов, но миссис Харрисон уверена, что новый музей, открытый на месте раскопок Ланса, поможет привлечь постояльцев в гостиницу.  
Тихая размеренная жизнь все еще привлекала меня. Я бы и не хотел иной. Но самое главное, что теперь со мной Артур. Остальное неважно.  
— Знаешь, — начал он, чуть повернувшись ко мне, — в одном Моргана была права.  
— И в чем же?  
— В этот раз все будет по-другому, — Артур улыбнулся и свободной рукой взял мою, переплетая пальцы.  
— И правда, — согласился я, довольно улыбаясь. 


End file.
